Will you go
by Tigereyes45
Summary: After the defeat of Gargamel the smurfs all begin to work together to learn of each other. Some will go ad some will stay to learn the way of the others. Based on Post-The Lost Village.


It was late. The blue moon was up high in the sky. There was only the sound of crickets and snoring in the little smurf village. Everywhere was quiet, except for one little mushroom. In this mushroom was a bunny that glows green, blocking the entrance, and a small female smurf lying in her bed called, Smurfette. The other smurf girls had begun to do a variety of smurfy things. Some wanted to stay and were having their own mushrooms constructed. Others were eager to return to where they were from. Even some of the smurf boys wanted to go with them, and Smurfette, well she was not sure as to what she wanted to do.

"What would be the smurfy thing to do?" She wonders aloud. Bucky shakes his head. No doubt he would want to return to his home too. He wouldn't stay here with her forever, but now that the villages know of each other she could always visit. No stay has to be permanent. Yet those thoughts bring her little comfort. The one time she had been already Smurfette had not wanted to leave, now if she were to go again there would be no reason she has to come back.

"Smurfette, are you in there?" Came a whisper for outside. She knew that smurf's voice.

"Hefty?" She calls hopping out of her bed and to her window.

"Bucky move." He hisses at the glow bunny who was pretending to be soundly asleep in her doorway. "I need to knock on her door to see if she's awake."

"Hefty." He whispers his name as she uses a chair to step up to the window. "By the window." She instructs.

With a speed she could never manage he bounds around the bunny and to her window. There was a slight smile on his face. One she had seen much more recently. She liked that. His smile, and the fact he seemed happier.

"Smurfette, you're awake." He announces the obvious sounding kind of surprised.

"So are you." She points out with a giggle.

"Oh yeah. I guess I am. Couldn't sleep." He quickly explains.

"So why did you smurf your way over here?"

His smile falters and concern fills his eyes. "Are you going back? Tomorrow with the girls. I just," scratching his neck he grows unsure of what to say. With a shrug he offers up his hand too her as he adds, "I just needed to know. Ya know, so I can tell Papa. He wasn't sure what you were going to do either."

"Oh." She says her cheerfulness leaving. She should feel honored that Papa was worried, but that's what papas do. Hefty wasn't curious, he was just helping papa out. A small kernel of disappoint is what she feels. It was not a very smurfy way to feel.

"So?" Hefty repeats himself. His eyes were growing droopy and his hand falls. Somehow his skin seems more blue than usual. It was probably just the blue moon's light.

"I don't know." Smurfette admits. "I mean, they are so much like me, and there home is so new and exciting. They aren't just one thing." She pauses as a dark thought tumbles out of her mouth. "I'm not anything." Hefty eyes grow at Smurfette's confession. She wasn't done though. Smurfette didn't want Hefty to look like that or for him to tell papa. "I can become everything they are." She says trying to sound a little more excited.

"Smurfette." Hefty's voice was soft. If her ears were not playing smurfy tricks on her she could swear he was pleading. "You are so many things already Smurfette." He insists a sad smile on his face. "And I know you will become so many more if that is what you want to do. Just let me know when you decide."

"Shouldn't I just go to Papa?" She asks curious as to why she should tell Hefty instead of just telling the older man himself.

"Oh, um, no!" Hefty swiftly responds. "You see because he will be busy with the other smurfs so it would just be easier if you told me, so I can tell him! Yeah," He mutters under his breath. "So it saves you the trouble. You know no job is too tough for me. I'm Hefty, I'm too tough for it." He adds with a proud smile and a flex.

With a giggle she agrees and waves him off. With not as much gusto as usual Hefty runs off back towards his own mushroom.


End file.
